Sailor Moon:The Monster Ball
by sailor-ice
Summary: Makoto and Rei are tired of this waiting around game and decide to take matters into their own hands. What happens when Makoto runs into some cute guys at the mall? Will Rei be able to find any answers to this mess? Will anyone believe her, when she does?
1. Monster: Introduction

**Summary: It's summer break and Usagi has just landed 5 tickets so that she and her friends can go see a concert. Rei though is having second thoughts. Will they be able to enjoy a night of music or will their time off be ruined by the forces of evil? Stay tuned to find out. AU**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor V or Lady Gaga…I don't own anything.**

As the private plane flies in towards Japan's busy airport its lone passenger whispers, "Soon they will be my little monsters" as she stares out her window. Her lips twist into a smirk like grin, "They will all be mine." A wicked laugh escapes her lips.

**Crown Arcade**

"Now for my finishing move! Sailor V Kick!"

"Ah! No way again! You have got to be cheating! There is no way someone can wins so many times in a row!"

The shouts could easily be heard from outside the arcade. One did not need to look inside to know who they belonged to either. It had turned into a routine for the five friends to meet up at the arcade waste a few hours, along with allowances, and afterwards head off to their study groups.

"Ha ha you should've known better Rei. No one beats Minako when it comes to the Sailor V games" exclaimed a tall, green eyed brunette as she patted her friends head in an attempt to console her.

"Exactly, there is no one better than Sailor V herself when it comes to fighting evil in the name of love!" Minako shouts striking her signature V pose a top the arcade game.

"Yeah, yeah we get it now get off that thing before you break something" Rei grumbles as she pulls her blonde friend down. A giggle is heard coming from besides her as their bluenette friend slips her glasses off and puts down her book.

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to get injured, and I believe the score is now Minako 14, Rei…um never mind.." she mumbles out the last part feeling the miko's eyes glaring in to her. Rei let our an exasperated sigh, as the other two tried to contain there giggling.

"Whatever, Mako-Chan where the heck is that baka Usagi anyways? We've been waiting here for over an hour!"

"Actually, I have no clue I haven't seen or heard from her since yesterday…What about you Ames?" She asked turning to the smaller girl.

"Well, she did mention she was going to go do something with Osaka-san-" her sentence was cut off by a loud bang. Everyone inside the arcade turned to see who had flung the double doors wide open.

"It's about time meatball head!" Rei yelled walking over to the blonde girl, who was still standing in the door way taking deep breathes. She should have known better about getting so close. When she was about a foot away from her double pony tailed friend, Usagi looked up, a crazy grin adorning her face, excitement dancing in her eyes. Rei noticed this but it was too late. The blonde exploded in a cacophony of cheers and squeals of excitement. Usagi jumped up and down towards her friends, nearly knocking Rei down in the process. Luckily the others were able to brace themselves from her bizarre dance.

"You guys!You guys!You guys!You guys! Oh My God! You won't believe it! Guess what! I waited for hours! And I was there all night! And Oh My God! It started raining! And-And-And-" Makoto grabbed the babbling blonde by the shoulders an held her down. It was clear she was starting to get even more excited as she told her story and started bouncing up and down.

"Usagi relax." she said with a smile looking down at the blonde girl. "Breathe." Usagi took in a giant gulp of air. "Now breathe out, and tell us what's got you so hyped off. Calmly". She let go off the breath and took another big gulp quickly to prepare herself.

"I GOT US ALL TICKETS TO SEE LADY GAGA! LIVE IN CONCERT PLUS BACKSTAGE PASSES! AAHHHHHH!" She spun around bursting with excitement. "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! WE'RE GOING TO MEET LADY GAGA, YOU GUYS!" She yelled, bouncing to and from each of the girls. All the girls were in various stages of shock, either from hearing the amazing news Usagi had just revealed, or recovering from the ear splitting yell.

Minako stood still as a statue, mouth hanging open, unable to believe that she was about to meet one of her all time favorite idols. Ami mimicked her but had politely raised her hands to cover her mouth. It didn't seem like it at first glance but Ami was as dire hard a fan of Lady Gaga, as her two blonde friends were. Once Makoto had recovered from the ringing in her ears she to could only stare unbelievingly at Usagi. Rei sighed and got to work trying to bring back her friends from there Gaga induced daydreams. "Aren't you excited to go Rei-Chan?" Usagi asked the raven haired girl a twinge of hope lacing her voice. Rei scoffed and rolled her eyes, and she turned to face her. She was immediately caught between two pairs of blue eyes framed by golden locks, on pair just a shade lighter than its twin.

'_Oh no, not a double puppy dog face! It's hard enough saying no to either of them when they are alone! And now I have to face both! At the same time! Come on Rei! You can do this.' _

She thought to herself eyes closed. She opened one eye, but the two girls were still clinging to either side of her. She could here Makoto and Ami whispering about how long it would take for her to break. She looked at the two girls and knew it as a lost cause. _'It's no use! They're too strong.' _She sighed."Fine." The two blondes squealed and jumped giving each other a high five. Sighing Rei turned to see Makoto handing 5 bucks over to Ami, who just smiled and picked up her book again.

"Come on Rei, she sat in the rain. You can't say no to that." Makoto stated.

"I know. I know, it's just she gives me the creeps" Rei said scrunching up her nose a the thought.

"What did you say?" two voices ominously asked from behind her.

"I said she gives me the creeps. Every time I see her I get this weird bad vibe."

"Whatever Rei you've only ever seen her on TV, when she performed at the VMAs."

The girls laughed as they started to recount their favorite moments from the show. Rei turned away tuning out the mindless chatter. _'Something about her, just doesn't seem right to me…'_

**A/N: So that's it leave a review tell me if its good or bad(but try to be nice yeah?). I will try to get the next chapter in by next week so wish me luck! **

**NEXT TIME: Usagi and Minako have decided to go shopping for an outfit to wear at the concert. Things suddenly take a turn for the worse when shoppers start transforming into monsters. Will they be able to turn them back to normal or will this evil force be too much to handle? And who could be responsible for this? Tune in next time to find out!**


	2. Monster: Fashion

**Chapter 2**

The day was warm and the sun shown brightly in the sky above. The perfect combination one needed to spend the day with friends at the beach or at the mall. That's exactly what we find a certain blonde and her friend doing today. Usagi and Minako had decided they need a new outfit for the upcoming concert.

Originally the two blondes had wanted the whole gang to come on the shopping trip but that plan had fallen through. Rei was busy working at shrine since business tended to pick up during the summer months. Makoto was also busy working at the crown parlor, while Ami had gotten an internship at the hospital where her mother worked in. So they were left alone on their quest for the "perfect outfit".

"Where should we start looking Minako?" Usagi asked her blonde twin. She and Minako were nearly identical if it wasn't for their different hairstyles. Minako wore her hair in a half ponytail held by a bright red bow. Usagi on the other hand wore a double ponytails which were tied into two buns at the top of her head. Minako also had lighter hair and eye color but only by a shade or two.

"I was thinking of checking out the new shop that opened near the mall." She replied with a drowsy yawn. The girls had decided to meet at the local park, and as usual Usagi had been late. While waiting Minako had sought out shelter from the strong sun light under a large tree. She had just started dozing off when Usagi had arrived shouting her apologies.

"Oh yeah I saw an ad for it. I think they're having a huge sale this week! And I heard there's a really cute new ice cream parlor that opened near it! We should go check it out" Usagi said bouncing slightly as she imagined the giant ice cream she would buy as soon as she got to the ice cream shop. Minako let out a sigh.

"How can you be thinking of ice cream when we are about to go shopping for clothing Usagi-Chan"

"But Minako, they let you MAKE YOUR OWN FLAVOR! Doesn't that sound sooo cool "

"Ha ha as along as you don't over do it! Think of how your uniform will look"

"What that is SO MEAN! You, Minako have been hanging around Rei too much!" Usagi yelled in a huff and started walking away faster. Minako followed after her childish friend smiling. Catching up to her, they both laughed and continued on their way chatting about friends, boys and more.

**Crown Hotel**

"Humans are such fools! I will steal their pure energy and take control of the world!" Up inside the luxurious hotel a blonde slender woman looked down upon the city of Tokyo. She scanned for a location that held a high amount of energy so that she could launch her attack. She spotted a group of buildings were large amount of girls of various ages were gathering. "Perfect." She smirked as she turned on her record player and an entrancing music began to play.

The music flowed into the streets and into the minds of young, happy shoppers. The pulsing beat of the music caused the teenagers to feel energized as they wandered through the shops. Soon their euphoria came crashing down. Many fainted, some experienced piercing headaches that forced them to their knees. Slowly one by one the started mutating and transforming into red youmas. They grew to be almost 10 feet tall with jagged edges protruding from their heads like flames. Those who had not been affected by the fiendish song were soon being drained of energy by the red youmas. "AAAAHHHHHH!" a piercing scream rang out through the mall as a young girl was captured.

"Usagi! Did you here that?" Minako asked quickly assuming a defense pose near the smaller girl.

"Y-y-yeah…What do you think it was?" Usagi asked her voice trembling with fear.

" I don't know, but we should check it out." The taller girl asked turning to where the sound had come from. "Come on." She took Usagi's hand and pulled her along as she slowly made her way deeper into the mall. As they neared the corner of a jewelry shop Minako felt a tug on her sleeve.

" M-M-M-Minako?"

"Usagi stop. What is it?" She asked turning around to face her companion. "What the? What are those things?" She said referring to the red pointy youmas. The two girls gasped as they witnessed the youmas grab a girl that had been hiding behind a pillar and drain her energy. "Usagi!" She called her friend. Looking into each others determined eyes they nodded and threw their hands up in the air, simultaneously going into the transformation sequences.

"MOON CRISIS POWER…"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…"

"MAKE-UP!"

In a flash of orange and white light the two girls clad in sailor outfits stood there. In Minako's place was Sailor Venus. She wore an orange skirt and matching collar. A paler bow was tied in her back, while on her chest a navy bow was held by a round orange brooch. Around her neck was an orange choker wit ha yellow star in its center. Her forehead was adorned by a golden tiara with a topaz in its center. Her hair remained pulled up into a half ponytail by a red bow.

In Usagi's place stood Sailor Moon. She wore a blue skirt with a matching collar. Unlike Venus' collar which only had one solid white line, Sailor Moon's collar had three stripes. Behind her back and her on her chest were two red bows. The one on her chest was held by a pink heart shaped brooch. Around her neck was a golden choker wit ha red heart in its center. On her forehead lay a golden tiara with a crescent moon in its center. Her hair was all so dressed in red jewels and crystal hair clips. With a mighty leap they landed behind the hideous creatures.

"With the blessing of Venus, the planet of beauty! The Scout of Love Sailor Venus…"

"With the blessing of the Moon, the planet of Love and Justice! The Scout of Sanctity…"

"ARE HERE!" The yelled out striking there signature poses.

"Sailor Scouts? You two will make a lovely addition to my monster ranks." the lead youma taunted. Instantly several more youma appeared and began to slowly encircle the girls.

"You must be joking!" Venus laughed. "What makes you think we would join you?"

The lead youma smirked and jerked her head to indicate a spot behind her. On the floor lay the girl, only now she was beginning to glow softly in an ominous red light.

"That girl…" Sailor Moon gasped, recognizing her as the girl they had first seen being drained by the youmas.

The girl began to shake as the light got stronger. Her thrashing got more violent until she screamed. The light around her grew bright and when it faded in her place was now a youma. The girl had transformed into a red youma wit pointy edges coming out from her head.

"No way. You mean all these youmas…"

"They are actually the shoppers." Venus finished horror and anger staining her voice.

The lead youma laughed at them. "Looks like you two aren't as dumb as you look."

"SHUT UP!" Sailor Moon yelled her eye were dark with anger and sadness and her fist shook as she held them tightly clenched at her sides.

"How dare you come here and taint this place with you evil stench."

" Shopping malls are for spending time with friends while searching for the perfect outfit…"

" For taking the energy of young girls and turning them into hideous creatures I cant forgive you! In the name of the Moon…"

"WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" they finished together as they sent out their attacks towards the group of youma.

"Moon Tiara…Action!" Sailor Moon took her tiara and through out like a boomerang as it began to glow brightly. The round disk of light flew high and came around taking out knocking down two of the youma. "V-Babe! We cant use our full power! These youma were humans once and we can change them back!"

"Don't worry Sailor Moon I got it!" Venus answered back flashing her signature V sign. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN" she called her chain to her hands and swung it high. The chain whipped around and smacked three more youma across the head bringing them down. Venus grinned as she saw the heart shaped marks welling up on the enemies faces. "How's that for being gentle?" she asked turning to see Sailor Moon take down two more youma with her tiara.

"You may have defeated them but it will take a lot more than a few spinning tricks to defeat me" the lead youma taunted them.

"We'll see about that Sailor Moon get ready!"

"Do you really think you can keep up with me?" The youma asked as she began to run at a blinding speed around the two scouts.

"Oh no! I can't tell where she is! Venus-"

"Relax! I'll take care of her!" Venus smirked and brought two fingers to her lips. She watched as the youma circled them returning the smirk her hands beginning to glow red. After a few seconds Sailor Venus unleashed her attack.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" She sent out several glowing hearts in various directions. At the same time the youma had unleashed it own attack consisting of various different clothing items all glowing the same evil red color. A couple of the hearts managed to hit the youma. Others were able to stop the projectile clothing. One glowing red shirt managed to fall through landing near Sailor moons boot and instantly starting to melt at it.

"What the-! Venus! Watch out that ugly clothing can melt through our uniforms!"

Sailor Venus was able to hear her warning in time to dodge a pair of glowing jeans. Unfortunately she was not fast enough has a piece of her golden locks was singed. She growled and turned on her opponent bringing whipping her Venus Chain around with her. The heart linked chain of light wrapped itself around the youma, leaving it immobile. "No one dares mess with my beautiful hair, and expects to get away with it" Venus growled out, tightening the chain more and more, NOW SAILOR MOON FINISH HER!"

Sailor Moon pulled out the Moon Rod and began to twirl it expertly bring forward her power. She stopped pointing it at the youma and yelled out.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

A kaleidoscope of shining lights flew out towards the youma penetrating it all over. The youma screamed out and collapsed in to a heap of red dust.

"Sailor Moon we should get out of here"

Sailor Moon looked over expecting to see Sailor Venus. but she had already transformed back in to Aino Minako.

"What about the people?" She asked looking around noticing that the youma were now beginning to revert back to their normal human selves. "Oh." She quickly followed suit, and the two girls made their way out the mall. Minako was deep I thought as Usagi began to make phone calls for an emergency meeting at Rei's temple.

**A/N: Well there's another one. Hopefully it was exciting? Battles. Not a big fan BUT they are extremely unavoidable in this story. So leave a review tell me good things, tell me if anything should be fixed. Flames….go easy on me yeah?**

**NEXT TIME: What will the girls do now that they know their town is endanger? Will they be able to figure who this new enemy is before the next attack? Minako wants to know why, and Rei still doesn't want to go to the concert. Meanwhile, Usagi and Ami run into trouble when they go to a Lady Gaga promo-event. Will they be ok? Tune in next time and find out!**


	3. Monster: Alcohol

**Chapter 3**

"Why would a youma want to attack the mall?" Rei asked the group. After getting Usagi's call the previous day, the girls had decided to meet at Rei's temple to hold their meeting. As usual Usagi had arrived an hour late, creating a very cranky Rei. At the table sat Rei, Minako and Ami, who was typing away at her mini computer. Artemis and Luna had taken their seat atop the table. Meanwhile Usagi and Makoto sat near Rei's bed reading through her manga collection.

"The better question I think is, why weren't either of you able to sense anything before hand?" Artemis asked the two blondes, though he mainly kept his gaze towards Minako.

"What about Rei? She hasn't sensed anything either!" Usagi yelled defiantly before Minako could even reply.

"That's not true. Remember the day you got the tickets? I told you that day that something was not right about-"

"Oh stop it Rei! Just because you don't like her does not mean you can blame her for youma attacks at the mall." Makoto said as she walked over to the table. "Look, I think we should go back to the mall and see if we can find any clues to where those youmas came from."

"That's a great idea Mako-chan! I could even get my outfit since I wasn't able to last time." Usagi cheered as she danced around the room.

"Plus Reiko it wouldn't make sense for Lady Gaga to want to attack her own fans. she said it herself, she doesn't believe in violence." Minako said to the cranky miko.

"So when should we go? Usagi asked looking at all the girls. At the same time though she was hoping the cute shirt she saw hadn't not been purchased by some other fan girl.

"I'm busy this whole week." Makoto replied sadly.

"Yeah, same here. You Rei?"

'Well, if Ami is busy I'll go with her. I'm not exactly sold on the idea of Usagi possibly getting caught in a fight again, especially alone." The raven haired girl answered.

"Actually, I'm free tomorrow. So I can-"

"Really Ami-chan? You're the best! You know I saw the prettiest skirt-"

"USAGI! You are going to the mall to scout for information on this new enemy. This means you can not let yourself be distracted!"

"Aww Lunaa!" The blonde whined. The girls laughed and began drifting into their own conversations. Makoto Ami and Artemis were working on tracing and tracking the enemy, or at least making an attempt to. Luna and Usagi continued their argument.

"I'm still not totally ok with this. We have no idea what they want, who they are exactly, or even why they would turn kids into monsters. And now we're sending Usagi of all people to gather information." Rei let out an exasperated sigh.

"Relax Reiko. Ami will be with her and I'm sure she is more than capable of watching Usagi for a few hours. Plus, when it comes to information gathering you know Ami's the best." Minako said softly trying to settle the Senshi of Fire.

"Well, I guess you're right about one thing. When it comes to babysitting Usagi, better her than me."

"I HEARD THAT!"

_Thump._

"Oof! What was that for!" Minako yelled grabbing the closest thing to her and flinging it at her assailant.

_Smack!_

"Ow! Mina I'm sorry! It was meant for Rei! Honest!" Usagi grabbed another pillow off Rei's bed an tried again. She was equally unsuccessful. This time Rei reacted by throwing back the first pillow only to have fly towards Makoto. And so Ami closed her computer releasing that with the recently declared 'Pillow War', there would be no work or studying being done. She did not realize though that she was also sitting right in the middle of the cross fire as she was hit from both sides. She did not move at first and the room went silent. She looked at the opposing factions, grabbed both pillows and expertly taking down a member on each side. The temple was quickly filled with sounds of laughter, anger and things being thrown once again.

**Crown Hotel**

"Damn those girls for interfering with my plan!" the blonde woman growled crushing a Pepsi-Cola can in her hands. She wore a paper thin dress, and her mustard yellow hair flowed down to the middle of her back. "They will pay for what they did, destroying my precious monsters. Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus soon I will turn you into monsters." She cackled out, as she moved about the room. She stepped in front of an impressive stereo. She pressed a few buttons and the machine came alive as the beginning melody of the most current pop hit played out.

"Eh-eh Eh-eh Ye-ha Ye-ha Eh-eh Eh-eh Aha-aha"

The melody continued as the waves of darkness solidified on the street and sidewalks. The mass of energy condensed into three figures. The figures appeared to be feminine, their bodies surrounded in bubbles. They floated along passing the people of Tokyo. When ever they came in contact with a person, that person would also be engulfed in dark bubbles. Thus the street started to become abandoned as the bubble monsters made their way through the city.

**A few blocks from the Mall ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"So when you came with Minako the other you didn't sense anything strange coming from the mall?"

"Mo, Ibdnt thenth abythin." Usagi replied around a mouthful of food. She started choking, and gave herself a few good whacks to her chest. Finally dislodging the mass of food, she leaned against the a light post to catch her breath. Ami was about to offer her some water when she noticed the expression the young blonde had.

"Usagi what's wrong are you ok?"

"Lady Gaga's doing a special promo-event at the mall! We have to hurry Ami! Come on!" She screamed taking the bluenette hand and dragging her away with out waiting for a response. Not that Ami minded too much, she was after all a secret die hard fan. Aside from the vice grip being delivered to her by Usagi, Ami was able to pay attention to her mini-computer which had started to beep frantically.

"Usagi, wait! Look around you!"

"What the- There's bubbles everywhere! May be it's part of the-" Ami quickly tackled the babbling blonde in to the nearest alley. Just in time as a mass of bubbles flew by them. The girls stared out as another couple wasn't as lucky was hit directly by the bubbles. They watched in horror as the bubbles grew and covered the pair. Usagi gasped, and Ami quickly ran some calculations in her computer as the two became part of the bubble monster army.

"Ok. Let's go quickly! We have to find the original youma. That is what is controlling these people." She turned to Usagi and with a determined nod they threw their hands in to the air.

"MOON CRISIS POWER…"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER…"

"MAKE-UP!"

In a flash of blue and white light the girl snow stood dressed in their sailor suits. Next to Sailor Moon stood Sailor Mercury. She wore an blue skirt and matching collar. An ice blue bow was tied in her back, while on her chest another ice blue bow was held by a round blue brooch. Around her neck was a blue choker with a yellow star in its center. Her forehead was adorned by a golden tiara with a sapphire in its center. Her ears now also had a triple piercing.

The two girls took off running in search of the lead monster. Sailor Moon was knocking down the monsters they encountered along the way with her tiara. Mercury noted that this could turn into a disadvantage if they took too long in reaching their target. When they came up to a larger group of bubble monsters Mercury stopped Sailor Moon from her attack. Through her goggles she mapped out the perfect area for her attack.

"MERRCURY AQUA MIST!"

In a matter of seconds the block was engulfed in a thick fog. Bubbles monster flew past them unable to stop them. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon rand down the street. Using her mini-computer Mercury targeted and locked on to their main target.

"Mercury! We can't keep avoiding them!" Sailor Moon yelled out noticing how the number of bubble numbers was growing and congesting.

"Yes we are going to have to attack them." With a quick glance at one another the two sailor scouts unleashed their attacks.

"MOON FRISBEE!"

"MERCURY AQUA BLIZZARD!"

Together the attacks were able to knock out the pack of bubble youmas. The Frisbee took out a group of six. While Mercury fended off another eight with her ice powers. The girls weren't done yet though. The lead bubble monster emerged ready for battle. Mercury quickly called forth her goggles and mini computer with a click of her earring. She began a series of scans on the bubble monster. Some where designed to locate its weak spot, while other focused on finding the original trace of power that created the monster in the first place. As her computer beeped she called forth the image of the monster seeing its weak spot she turned towards Sailor Moon direction.

"For disrupting a perfect summer afternoon and attacking innocent people in the name of the moon-

"And in the name of Venus!"

"And Jupiter!"

"WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" The girls yelled out striking a group pose. The youma wasted no time blasting the two newcomers with a stream of bubbles. Sailor Venus and Jupiter had little time to evade the attack so they braced themselves from the impact. The force of the bubbles drove them into the wall of a small liquor shop. They did not only receive damage from the impact but also became stuck to the wall as the bubbles dissolved into a sticky goo.

"Now Sailor Brats give up, and I just may not kill you friend here." The bubble monster gurgled out.

"As if mush for brains!" Jupiter defiantly called out. The monster only smirked as the bubble began to glow in a purple light. Jupiter was quickly quieted as she felt her energy being drained.

Her comrades looked on in horror. Sailor Venus was the first to snap out of it.

"Sailor Moon, Mercury focus! Don't worry about us" Hearing her commanders voice quickly brought Mercury's thoughts back to the task at hand. She brought her hands up swinging them back and forth as if playing a harp.

"MERCURY AQUA RAPHSODY!" A jet stream of freezing water shot out straight at he youma. Knowing that it would not be able to dodge in time the youma huddle up and blocked off the attack. Mercury's attack was not wasted as the monster's arms became frozen in place.

"Sailor Moon use your Tiara to hit his right shoulder. That is its weak spot if we wound it there we may have a chance to then completely eliminate him!" With a firm nod Sailor Moon prepared her attack. At that instant the Bubble monster broke from its icy prison. It laughed menacingly pre paring an attack of its own.

"Did you really think that would be enough to stop me! Fool I will show you true power!"

"MERCURY WATCH OUT!" Venus cried helplessly from her own position unable to aid her teammate. Her concern though was a bit wasted as Mercury had quickly countered the attack with her own. Unable to get a clear shot Sailor Moon took the next best one, straight for the head.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" The youma was knocked down swiftly. As it dragged itself back Sailor Moon quickly unleashed another tiara this time hitting the weak spot dead on. The youma fell back this time severely wounded. Sailor Moon pulled out her Moon Rod, and began to twirling it expertly bringing concentrating her power. She stopped pointing it at the youma and yelled out.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

A kaleidoscope of shining lights flew out towards the youma penetrating it all over. The youma screamed out and collapsed in to a heap of white dust. At the same time the goo that held Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter prisoner also disappeared. Walking over to her subordinates Venus was quick to congratulate them. Jupiter on the other hand only joked about being a good distraction

"We should get going before people start waking up and see us." Sailor Moon said looking around the street.

"You have a point." Mercury said letting her Sailor suit fade back into normal civilian clothing. The other quickly following suit.

"Ugh. I can't believe it the stench from those bubbles is still on me." Minako exclaimed making a face of disgust as she sniffed her white sweater. Makoto also sniffed her jacket making a similar face.

"You're right. It smells like champagne I think?" She shook her head. " I don't even remember that goo having a smell."

"That's because you passed out." Ami informed the tall brunette who smacked her head feeling in more useless in the battle.

"Well looks like alcohol's bad for you in more ways then one, eh Makoto?" Usagi joked.

"Yeah let's go guys seriously. We should also call Reiko." Minako said a playful smile tugging at her lips. " She going to be so mad we didn't call her before." The girls laughed envisioning the fiery priestess scolding them for leaving her out.

"How did you even know we needed help?" Ami asked both girls.

"Well, one we heard the screams from some of the people,…"

"Two, when we went to investigate we ran into a city block engulfed in a thick fog,…"

"So we asked ourselves, what could be the cause of this…"

"And then we were caught in a glob of goo, when our attempt at being heroes failed." Makoto finished laughing heartedly. The other girls were unable to contain their own laughter at the re-counting of the days events as they made there way through the busy streets. Unaware that high above in one of Tokyo's many high class apartments evil lurked.

"Damn those Sailor Scouts! They wont get away with it again.!" The blonde woman yelled hurling her blue telephone against a wall. "Next time they wont be so lucky." She growled as maniacal laughter erupted from her lips echoing around the room.

**A/N: Finally! Sorry for the wait incase anyone out there was just dying to see what would happen to Ami and Usagi. Hopefully, the battle scene was better. And hey look I even managed to sneak Jupiter in early. In case you hadn't noticed each chapter focuses on a different scout plus Sailor Moon of course. So yeah, please a Review even if you just want to tell me to stop writing this. I plan on getting the next chapter out at least as quickly as I did this one ha ha.**

**NEXT TIME: Makoto and Rei are tired of this waiting around game and decide to take matters into their own hands. What happens when Makoto runs into some cute guys at the mall? Will Rei be able to find any answers to this mess? Will anyone believe her, when she does?**

**Usagi: What! I want to see some cute guys!**

_***Smack***_

**Rei: Baka! You already have Mamoru!**

**Usagi: Whaa! I miss my-**

**Ami: I wonder where he went?**

**Makoto: -sigh- I wonder if any of those guys will look like my Ex-boyfriend….**

***Sweat drop***

**Minako: Anyways! Tune in next time folks and see what happens!**


	4. Monster: Love Pt1

**KLOVE Radio Station**

"Moving on, do you have any idea of what's been happening lately at your promotional events?"

"I have heard of my fans being attacked by strange creatures. I have no idea what they could be, but rest assured that we have begun to take extra security measures to insure the safety of the fans." The blonde woman easily answered as she waved at the crowd of fans standing outside the building. All crying out in hopes of getting a quick glance or maybe a quick hello.

"Well that's all the time we have today. Thank you for joining us, any parting words to your loyal fans?"

"It was a pleasure, and I can't wait to see all my little monsters rocking out at the Monster Ball!" She said enthusiastically as she fully addressed the crowd waving and blowing kisses as the sounds of her latest hit began to pour out the speakers.

**Crown Fruit Parlor**

In the back corner sat a group of five seemingly absorbed in a particularly heated debate. To some this may seem odd, but to those familiar with the eclectic group this was just the beginning.

"So, we have had 3 youma attacks in less than a month and none of think this is somewhat suspicious?"

"It's not that we don't think it's suspicious, Rei. We simply do not have a significant amount of data to start predicting our enemy's next move." The quiet bluenette intervened.

"She's right. I mean we don't even know who we are fighting against!" The tallest of the group stated as her fist collided with the table. Next to her muffled giggles could be heard as the two blondes flipped between pages of a new manga.

"Hey! Wait a second, that's not true." Minako exclaimed turning towards Rei. " Didn't you say you got a weird premonition the other day?"

"Oh ,you mean the day none of you bother to even inform there had been an attack?" She answered back testily.

"It was rather quick though Rei. Given the distance between the mall and the shrine, it seems highly improbable that you would reach the scene in time anyways." Ami tried calming the easily agitated priestess.

"Pfft. Whatever, anyways yes I did see something in the fire. Unfortunately all I could make out was the figure of a woman…a blonde woman." Her voice trailed off as she tried to bringing back the vision she had seen.

"Oh, really. This woman wouldn't happen to wear a red bow now would she?" Makoto asked as she nudged her friend. Rei spluttered as she tried to come up with an answer. Failing she crossed her arms and turned away in a huff. The other girls simply laughed knowing how easily it was also to get their friend flustered.

"Anyways, aren't you all missing a key coincidence?" She finally answered.

"Like what?" Usagi asked finally having put down her manga.

"All these attacks, have happened at a Lady Gaga Promo Event if not on the day of said event." She answered bluntly.

"Or it could just be they are targeting areas of high concentrations of people?" Minako countered.

"Yeah, plus why would Lady Gaga attack her own fans?" Usagi asked shaking her head.

**Crown Hotel**

Having waived off her last assistant. The blonde woman closed her door and with a snap of her fingers her outfit melted away. Her appearance now consisted of a black, short skin tight leather dress. The edge of the dress was barely enough to cover her while only being held up by a singular strap across her left shoulder. Her hair was up and in the shape of a bow. Her face was covered by large, round black glasses. From a low table she picked up a green stuffed frog, and made her way to the large windows over looking the city of Tokyo. Her hands tightened around green plush as her eyes scanned the city.

"Curse! Those blasted Sailor Scouts! They always show up at exactly the worst possible moment." Her heated glare was evenly returned by the reflection in the mirror. "They don't take the energy collected from the people, but they do destroy my beautiful monsters. Who could they be?" A frustrated grunt escaped her lips as she turned to the far wall that was now lined with televisions.

On the screens different clips began playing from the previous weeks. Some clips were from her interviews or secret shows she had been doing. All were part of her clever ruse to turn the fans into part of her monster army. Even with her attacks being centered around her promotional events the public would never suspect her of being behind it. Other screens however showed clips from the battles between her different pet monsters and the Sailor Scouts. With a few clicks of her remote she had the three fights playing simultaneously.

"That one with the pig tails has been at every battle. And here in this last one, the orange one came back along with a new friend." She mused while absent mindedly stroking her plush frog. "I have to find out they are." Turning to see Sailor Moon finish off the bubble Youma her mind began churning with ideas. Sending a shot of energy into the frog, and it began to come alive. Stretching the green frog turned to also view the screens more closely.

"There are four Sailor Scouts. What do you think are the chances of one them being a fan?" Eyeing the green creature questioningly, Gaga's head turned in thought.

"What exactly are you getting at Kermit?"

"Don't you think it's odd they, or at least Sailor Moon is always at one of your public events?"

"Yes, I said that. What good does it do going through all that work if we end up losing half of the energy collected. We are not gathering enough new monsters."

"What if we were able to gather a large amount of these human girls. It would then be a fairly easy task of luring out the Sailor Scouts would it not?"

"You're right. And I have the perfect idea, to go about this."

"Good what will you need?" The frog's eyes began glowing with a dark purplish energy.

"Only my finest of monsters of course! Not only will I lure those blasted Sailor Scouts, but I will stamp them out!"

"Perfect. Don't forget to gather their energy. With powers like those-"

"You'll be back to your true self in no time." Gaga finished the though wit ha wicked laugh. The lights in the room went out as beam of purplish light was emitted from the green plush. In front of them two creatures began to materialize. Once they were done they stood there ready to go as soon as the order was given.

**Outside Crown Fruit Parlor**

"You guys! Did you hear that!" Usagi exclaimed throwing her hands up, along with a spoonful of ice cream.

"Usagi! Jeez calm down we all do have ears you know." Came the annoyed reply from the fiery priestess sitting next to her. The other girls simply shook their heads.

"But Rei! Don't you understand this is a once in a life time opportunity to meet Lady Gaga! In person!" Along with Usagi, Minako and Makoto also fell into starry eyed day dreams of the eccentric pop star.

"Girls!" That authoritative voice could only belong to one person, or rather cat. "Ahem, wasn't the point of this little get together to go over our strategy for locating the enemy?"

"Buut Lunaa we already did that Ami tried tracking the energy of the monster through the data she collected from the last battle and got no where. And we still don't even know who is behind the attacks." She stopped her little tirade as she noticed how quite and still the table had begun. "What are you guys staring at? Is there ice cream on my face or something?"

"N-no! We're just in shock you actually paid attention and understood the meeting for once!" Rei said.

"Gah! Rei stop being so mean! I do pay attention but only when it's important. And right now what is important is winning that contest! You guys have to help me!"

"Well I'm afraid to say it, but she's right. There's not much we can do based on the data we have."

"So we just sit and wait for our city to get attacked again!" Makoto exclaimed when she heard Artemis.

"We need more information to plan our next move." Ami calmly said to the brawny girl.

"And the only way to get more is to get in another battle." Artemis solemnly said.

"There's no other way?" Rei asked. She knew they had nothing to even start thinking about who could be the mastermind behind this. But just like Makoto she just couldn't stand by and wait until another group of girls was attacked. She had to do something!

"You know what Usagi I think we will help you, get those tickets."

"What really oh my god! Rei You're the best!" The blonde squealed as she bear hugged Rei.

"What exactly are you planning, Reiko?" Minako asked her leadership persona still in effect. Makoto and Ami also eyed the priestess suspiciously.

"Well, it's like you said. " She began prying Usagi off her body. "There's nothing else we can do for now…"

"And?"

"And, this way Usagi gets to see Lady Gaga, while I prove my theory." She answered with a smirk.

"You're not going to give up on that are you?"

"Look, if anything we know there's going to be a large amount of people gathered at this event, making it a prime target for the enemy to attack. This way we can be there early enough to maybe see how they operate. Even if it's not Gaga."

"You know that makes sense, BUT! You have to remember that you will be working on gathering information not just partying…_Usagi." _Luna cut in.

"Why do you guys always have to pick on me!" Usagi cried out. The girls just laughed at their childish leader.

**A/N: Ok, so I think I'm just going to leave it there. It seems plans have changed for this story at least the number of chapters I had planned. But it's all good because now we got a glimpse of who Gaga truly is. I think this is more like a filler type chapter or maybe a set up chapter. Super, sorry about the long wait, but midterms and such got in the way. The next chapter should come up faster(I hope!) As always thanks for reading! (if you liked this check out my other stories ^^) Please leave a review I take all suggestions seriously and try to work them in if I can. I haven gotten flames but I would like those so I know what to work on.**

**NEXT TIME: Lady Gaga is planning on bringing Kermit back to life. She has started her plan to lure the Sailor Scouts out. Will the girls be able to figure out its a trap in time? **

**Makoto: Hey, I thought I was going to meet some cute guys in this story!**

**Rei: Don't we have bigger things to worry about?**

**Usagi: Rei is right! Like what are we going to wear?**

**Rei & Minako: *sweat drop***

**Ami: Let's just end this, it seems too long already.**

**Usagi: Fine…**

**Everyone: Tune in and find out what happens next time!**


End file.
